


First Day Back

by vanishingbyler



Series: A Very Byler Christmas (2017) [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Set in 1988
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingbyler/pseuds/vanishingbyler
Summary: School was a drag, and not one Mike was usually willing to endure. It takes Will stepping in to even get him out of bed.





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> CATCHING UP slowly, thanks so much to everyone that commented on the last fic saying they like the series and were glad to see me posting again, it's really motivating for me. (I was getting a little overwhelmed trying to keep up but knowing that people actually like what I'm putting out is hella rewarding.
> 
> 14/12/2017

School started up again on the 14th. Mike discovered this at 8:07 a.m. when Will knocked on his door and woke him. 

 

“School run.” he smiled, and Mike groaned, burying his face in the pillow. 

“‘M’no’go’n.”

“Yes you are, Mikey. I’ll grab you some clothes from the closet.”

“I d’n’w’nna go, m’be’s comf’.”

“I don’t care how comfy it is, you gotta go. Come on, there’s only a week left.”

“A wee’s’no’ lon’t’sk.”

“Shut up, Mike, a week  _ is _ too long to skip. We gotta  _ go.” _

“Go’thou’m’.”

“I’m not going without you. We have Kaminski first period and I’m  _ not  _ facing him without moral support from my favourite asshole.”

“‘M’no’n’a’hl.”

“Agree to disagree, now come  _ on,  _ get dressed!” Will responded, dumping a pair of pants, polo shirt, and a sweater on Mike’s head.

“Fi’, bu’m’n’gn’b happy ab’t’it.”

“You don’t have to be.”

 

Mike groaned again, forcing himself up from under the covers and lethargically tugging his pyjama shirt off. He wriggled into the clothes Will gave him and had to hold off from blushing when he realised that Will had picked out an ugly Christmas sweater with a bunch of deer on it, one that matched what Will himself had on.

 

A little while later they were ready to go, save for Mike’s unruly hair being totally unbrushed. 

 

They wandered out to Will’s car, shivering in the December cold, and Mike collapsed into the seat, whining about how much he didn’t want to go.

 

Will just turned the heater on and cranked up the radio.

 

It didn’t take long for the annoyance Mike felt at having to go to school to be replaced by a warmth for being with Will. There was just  _ something  _ about Will that could brighten any day. He was like his own personal sun, and he was the only thing that made Mike feel like maybe, just maybe, summer was better than winter.


End file.
